


Nieistnienie

by Ginny_N



Series: róż-purpura-błękit [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Gen, queer, save your POC
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N





	Nieistnienie

Słońce zachodzi szybko, wpuszczając do pokoju Yaz pomarańczowozłote światło wieczoru. Tak samo jest w pokoju Sonyi, przemyka przez głowę Yaz niezwiązana z niczym myśl. Z tą różnicą, że pokój Sonyi wypełniają podręczniki szkolne, a nie materiały od Ramesha, a flaga zawieszona na drzwiach jest fioletowo-różowo-żółto-zielona i o wiele większa od różowo-fioletowo-niebieskiej u Yaz.  
Dziewczyna na chwilę podnosi głowę znad kodeksu, znużona monotonnością wkuwania nowych paragrafów. Lubi swoją pracę, i to, że może w niej pomagać ludziom, oczywiście, że tak, ale od kiedy podróżuje z Doktor nie jest już tak pewna, że to dobrze. W zeszłym miesiącu musiała…  
– Yaz – Sonya zagląda do pokoju, przez wpółotwarte drzwi – kolacja.  
– Już idę – odpowiada, zakładając kodeks w miejscu, w którym przerwała i odganiając przykre wspomnienie.  
– Nie powinnaś znać tego wszystkiego na pamięć? – docina Sonya, ale to akurat na tyle powtarzalny tekst, że Yaz już dawno przestała na niego reagować.  
– Tylko nie mów, że to tato dzisiaj gotował – prosi, kierując się w stronę kuchni.

*

Grace przystaje pośrodku ulicy. Doktor zostawił ją w centrum Sheffield kilka minut temu, w chłodzie jesiennego wieczoru i Grace nagle zdaje się, że zabrał z sobą całą jej pewność. Dom jest dwie przecznice dalej, ale jak zareagują Graham i Ryan? Przecież jej nie było w ich życiu przez kilkanaście miesięcy. Dla nich umarła. Zresztą, dla siebie samej przecież też. Wciąż pamięta jak leżała… Potrząsa głową, by odepchnąć od siebie to wspomnienie.  
– Grace O’Brien – mówi sobie stanowczo – jesteś tutaj i teraz. I wrócisz do domu, tak jak zamierzałaś odkąd Doktor zmienił dla ciebie przeszłość.  
Ruch w jednym z okien pobliskiego bloku przykuwa jej wzrok. Kątem oka dostrzega dziewczynę, która może być Yasmin Khan. Okno jest zbyt wysoko, by była w stanie stwierdzić to z pewnością, tym bardziej, że dziewczyna jest odwrócona tyłem do okna. Ale pamięta jeszcze jak w drodze ze szkoły Ryan opowiadał, że rodzina Yaz mieszka niedaleko.  
– Poza tym – dodaje sobie animuszu, odwracając się od okna i ruszając w dalszą drogę – nie zamierzasz spędzać całej nocy po środku ulicy.

*

– Doktorze! – Helen wyrywa go ze skupienia, zmuszając do podniesienia głowy znad czytanej książki.  
– Co się stało? – pyta poirytowany, bo ta część ich podróży miała być całkowicie spokojna.  
Helen uparła się, że zostanie przy konsoli na wszelki wypadek, a Liv ją nie tylko poparła ale nawet obiecała, że sama ją zmieni za kilka godzin. Wbrew opinii Doktora, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, i zauważenia, że i tak, cokolwiek by się nie działo, muszą zostać wokół orbity Enceladusa dopóki księżyc nie ustabilizuje się w swoim rozmigotaniu temporalnym.  
– Co się dzieje? – pyta teraz Liv, wychodząc spomiędzy półek, z rękami pełnymi opasłych tomów.  
– TARDIS wyświetla komunikat o nowym rozerwaniu czasoprzestrzennym – odpowiada Helen, gdy już uda jej się złapać trochę oddechu. – Na Ziemi, w roku dwa tysiące osiemnastym – dodaje, zanim Doktor zdąży zapytać, już w biegu.

– Podwójna rzeczywistość – mruczy Doktor teraz już spokojnie, z typowym dla niego zainteresowaniem. – I to nie po raz pierwszy – dodaje, a Helen ma wrażenie, że za chwilę zacznie wykład, mimo że obie z Liv od dawna wiedzą na czym polega rozdwojenie temporalne.  
Liv rzuca jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie, a Helen próbuje wyglądać na spokojną, ale bez sukcesu.  
– Do tej pory były mniejsze – zwraca uwagę ostrożnie, sama nie do końca pewna swoich odczuć.  
Doktor, pochylony ze śrubokrętem sonicznym, nad nieprzytomną kobietą w ciepłym jesiennym płaszczu, nic nie mówi. Helen zdaje się, że w całej jego postawie też jest jakiś niepokój. Inny niż ten, który dręczy ją i Liv.  
– Być może powinniśmy spodziewać się kolejnych rozerwań – stwierdza w końcu, wsłuchując się w odczyty śrubokrętu. – Tak. To jest bardzo prawdopodobne. Dobrze zauważone.  
– Ale ty martwisz się czymś innym? Prawda? – naciska Liv.  
Doktor przez chwilę udaje, że wcale tak nie jest, ale zna swoje towarzyszki na tyle długo, żeby wiedzieć, że nie odpuszczą mu w tej kwestii. Obie potrzebują pełnej świadomości, przeciwko czemu stają. Przeciwko czemu stawia je on sam. I nawet jeśli to akurat jest tylko osobiste…  
– Doktorze…  
– No dobrze, dobrze już – żacha się Doktor. – Jeśli poprawnie odczytuję sytuację, ta kobieta jest jedną z moich towarzyszek. W przyszłości. Mojej przyszłości. I tam, wokół drugiej niej, byłem też przyszły ja. To się zdarza – dodaje, próbując umniejszyć znaczenie całej sytuacji.  
– Ale zwykle nie zdarza się, kiedy pęka rzeczywistość – domyśla się Helen.  
– A przynajmniej nie w ten sposób – dodaje Liv, dobrze odczytując to, co przemyka między słowami Doktora.  
– I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – pyta Helen, choć wie, jaka będzie jego odpowiedź.

*

– Grace? – głos Grahama, stojącego w drzwiach łamie się od płaczu i niedowierzania. – To naprawdę ty?  
– Tak kochany. To naprawdę ja. – Grace sama ledwie powstrzymuje łzy, świadoma, że jej zapewnienie nie znaczy wiele. – Gdzie jest Ryan? – dodaje, z lekkim niepokojem, bo mieszkanie, choć ciepłe jak zawsze, brzmi dziwnie pusto.  
Czyżby po jej… śmierci, Ryan i Graham pokłócili się na dobre? Albo Ryanowi stało się coś złego i… Zanim jednak dokończy tę myśl, Graham łapie ją w objęcia, na dobre już rozpłakany.  
– Ryan wkrótce powinien być z powrotem – mówi, a Grace wyczuwa, że jeszcze chwilę wcześniej w miejscu tych słów była nieufność, że gdyby nie jej pytanie Graham nie uwierzyłby, że to ona. Zupełnie jakby został kiedyś oszukany w sposób, którego wyobrażenie, sprawia, że Grace pęka serce. – Po pracy wpada do Peak District, żeby ćwiczyć jazdę na rowerze – dodaje, wypuszczając ją z objęć. – Od kiedy… – przerywa nie wiedząc jak dokończyć, skoro Grace jest tutaj, a mimo to wspomnienia tamtej nocy nie znikają z jego głowy.  
– Umarłam – podpowiada Grace łagodnie. – To się stało. I nie stało jednocześnie. Dlatego będziecie pamiętać.  
Graham kiwa krótko i Grace wie, że po prostu odkłada tę kwestię na później.  
– Od kiedy umarłaś – przechodzi nad tym słowem jak nad bolącym zębem – zaczął bardziej to wszystko ćwiczyć. I kiedy wracamy tutaj, to też… Mówi, że to pozwala mu oczyścić umysł.  
„Wracamy tutaj” myśli Grace, ale nie pyta. Domyśla się, że żadne z nich nie zostawiłoby Doktor samej. Ona też… Tak, nie ma się co wstydzić tej myśli. Ona przecież już po tamtej jednej nocy wiedziała, że skoczyłaby za Doktor w ogień.

– Dziadku, jestem już! – woła Ryan od wejścia.  
– Dziadku? – Grace rzuca Grahamowi na poły zdziwione na poły radosne spojrzenie.  
Graham kiwa krótko. Tak, przez ostatni rok wiele się wydarzyło, nie musi mówić, znad swojej herbaty.  
– Tu jesteśmy! – odkrzykuje z kuchni, a Grace znowu czuje jak jej serce opada w klatce piersiowej.  
Boi się reakcji Ryana i nie może doczekać się, by znów mieć go przy sobie. Ale lęk odchodzi, gdy następuje trzask upadającego na podłogę telefonu i znów, znajome, ukochane ramiona oplatają ją mocno, a kark moczą łzy.  
– Babciu. – Ryan nie pyta o to, czy jest naprawdę, choć Grace już wie, że ma do tego pełne prawo. Tuli ją tylko długo i mocno i płacze jak wtedy gdy miał trzynaście lat, a Aaron (mimo jej upomnień) obrzucał go tym pełnym bólu spojrzeniem.  
Solitrakt bardzo ich zranił, myśli Grace, pełna współczucia, ale nie potrafi żywić niechęci do samotnego wszechświata. Bezskutecznie próbuje odegnać własne łzy, czego także Graham jej nie ułatwia, znów zaczynając płakać. Rok bez niej, a może dłużej… na TARDIS przecież nie było im tak łatwo liczyć czasu. Kilka miesięcy bez nich, a może mniej… i jej na TARDIS nie było łatwo liczyć czasu. A jednak przepaści, jakiej obawiała się wracając, nie ma.

Tej nocy Grace słucha opowieści swojego męża i wnuka o przygodach w TARDIS. I wie, choć obiecała Doktorowi, że jutro, to jej wypadnie opowiedzieć o tym, dlaczego znów tu jest.  
Nie opowiem tobie samej, myśli stanowczo. Bo wiem, że to ważne. Ale oni są moją rodziną i należą im się te miesiące.

*

Yaz nie wie co sądzić o powrocie Grace. Z jednej strony, kiedy już Doktor potwierdza, że to naprawdę babcia Ryana, odczuwa ulgę. Z drugiej, to że Grace odmawia wyjaśnienia jak to wszystko jest możliwe, rozbudza w Yaz niepokój. Nie chce jednak naciskać. Wbrew policyjnemu szkoleniu, które podpowiada jej, że tajemnice należy z ludzi wyciągać, pozwala Grace po prostu być.  
– Czym się martwisz, kochana? – Grace zaskakuje ją, przysiadając obok, na rozgrzanym piasku.  
– Tobą – chciałaby odruchowo powiedzieć, ale kręci tylko głową i uśmiecha się spokojnie.  
– To nic takiego – mówi i ma nadzieję, że tyle wystarczy.  
Zresztą, myśli, próbując się zupełnie bez związku nie zarumienić, ufam Doktor.  
– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – mówi Grace, gdy Doktor pyta o to jak wróciła, a Władczyni Czasu przygląda się jej długo, zanim skinie bez słowa głową.  
– W rodzinie potrzebne jest miejsce na zaufanie – mówi kiedyś Doktor, niby to do Yaz, ale wpatrzona jest w głąb siebie. – I na przestrzeń na rzeczy, o których nie potrafisz rozmawiać – dodaje, a Yaz myśli o swojej babci i o podobnych słowach Grahama.  
– Na pewno? – pyta Grace tu i teraz.  
Yaz kiwa głową, wsłuchując się w szum Nowego Pacyfiku. Nieopodal zimny wiatr targa świeżo ściętymi włosami Doktor, rozbieganej boso po plaży. Tak beztroskiej, że zostawiła Grahama i Ryana grzebiących w mechanizmach TARDIS.  
– Właściwie, zastanawiam się ile tajemnic ma w sobie Doktor – mruczy Yaz po długiej chwili, niepewna, czy w ogóle powinna się do tego przyznawać.  
Ale lepiej mówić o tym, niż o targających nią wątpliwościach. Nawet, jeśli boi się trochę, że Grace odczyta to wyznanie, nie jako głos ciekawej dziewczyny, a pytanie wścibskiej policjantki. Przymyka oczy odganiając natrętne wspomnienie, wykrzywioną strachem i złością (i nienawiścią) twarz, kogoś, kto równie dobrze mógłby być nią samą i głos Ramesha (To się zdarza – mówi jej przełożony. – I będzie się zdarzać. To część tej pracy, Yaz. Musisz do tych sytuacji przywyknąć.).  
– Pewnie ona sama do końca tego nie wie – Ledwie słyszy odpowiedź Grace. – Ale to na pewno, jest to, co cię dręczy? – dodaje, dostrzegając niepokój Yaz.  
– Nie wiem. Nie – mruczy Yaz, teraz wpatrzona we własne buty. – Nie chcę o tym jeszcze rozmawiać – dodaje, ale jedna pewność wyłania się z mętliku w jej głowie.  
Jeśli z kimś czułaby się swobodnie rozmawiając o tym wszystkim. To tym kimś jest właśnie Grace. Mimo wszystkich wątpliwości, które ma także w jej sprawie.

*

Tak jak wyobraża to sobie Grace, gdy Doktor opowiada jej co się stało (i co sama pamięta), tamta noc jest inna niż wszystkie wcześniej jej znane. Ciemność zdaje się ciemniejsza, zimno mocniej wciska się pod płaszcz, głosy, w wilgotnym powietrzu, niosą się dalej. Pamięta spadanie i ból. Sam upadek nie jest najgorszy, mogłaby go przeżyć, gdyby nie porażenie prądem. A jednak nie traci od razu świadomości. Zdąży jeszcze powiedzieć Grahamowi, żeby cieszył się życiem. Słyszy nawet przeprosiny Doktor, jakby przepraszanie było potrzebne. Nie jest myśli Grace, a potem nie ma już nic. I zarazem jest jej dwie, w tej samej czasoprzestrzeni. Grace, która umarła. I Grace, która straciła przytomność i jeśli nikt jej nie uratuje, wkrótce także umrze.  
Nie czuje trzech par rąk podnoszących jej z mokrego asfaltu, ani tego jak obie rzeczywistości przenikają się nawzajem, zostawiając w kościach wilgotny chłód. Nie widzi jak Doktor – ta, której imienia jeszcze nie poznała – prawie się odwraca, by (być może) zobaczyć siebie samą z przeszłości. Nie widzi jak Doktor w ciemnozielonym płaszczu i o krótkich brązowych włosach patrzy na siebie samą niczym na ducha. Nie może wiedzieć, że jest tym spotkaniem zbyt wystraszony, jakby to nie było coś, co zdarza nie po raz pierwszy. Nie widzi też, jak ponaglany przez Helen i Liv obraca się powoli i odchodzi z Grace w ramionach i znika tam, gdzie zostawił TARDIS. Nie może też wiedzieć, ale wyobraża sobie, jak Doktor podrywa nagle głowę, przez moment pewna, że poprzez podnoszący się wiatr słyszy znajomy wizg wehikułu czasu.  
– Co się stało?! – wyobraża sobie, że Yaz przekrzykuje wiatr i że Doktor kręci w odpowiedzi głową.  
– To nic! Zdawało mi się tylko! – odkrzykuje.  
A przynajmniej tak to Grace widzi, gdy Doktor opowiada jej dlaczego żyje, choć nie powinna.

*

Przebudzenie jest bolesne. Choć medyczka, która przedstawia się jako Liv, tłumaczy, że wszystkie urazy zostały wyleczone, Grace wciąż czuje połamane kości i przepalone tkanki, a głowę rozsadza jej migrena.  
– Co się stało? – pyta i myśli: Umarłam, w tym samym momencie, w którym odzywa się mężczyzna w ciemnozielonym płaszczu.  
– Umarłaś – mówi, ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenia Liv i jeszcze jednej kobiety.  
Grace chce przez chwilę kiwnąć głową, ale uznaje, że to nie najlepszy pomysł.  
– Co z Ryanem? – pyta, bo są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze.  
– Wysoki, chudy, w żółtej czapce? – odpowiada pytaniem mężczyzna, choć nie może mieć pojęcia o kim ona mówi.  
Tym razem Grace pozwala sobie na lekkie skinięcie.  
– Biegł do ciebie, kiedy odchodziliśmy – mówi tonem, który powinien uspokajać. – Cały i zdrowy – dodaje.  
W ręku trzyma długą, piszczącą latarenkę, która przypomina Grace inną latarenkę, zrobioną z sheffieldzkiej stali.  
– Soniczny śrubokręt – mruczy poprzez ból ledwie dostrzegając majstrującą przy jakiejś aparaturze Liv. – Jesteście z tej samej planety co ona – domyśla się, ale obcy kręci głową.  
– Jestem Doktor – mówi. – I ona też jest Doktor – dodaje, jakby to miało cokolwiek dla Grace znaczyć.  
– Są tą samą osobą – wyjaśnia druga z kobiet, zapewne wiedząc jaki mętlik ma w głowie Grace. – Ona jest nim z przyszłości, po regeneracji. A my jesteśmy jego towarzyszkami. Ja jestem Helen – dodaje.  
Regeneracji… Tak, obca mówiła przecież, że była mężczyzną. Ten tutaj nie pasuje do jej opisu, ale ona… ale Doktor, nie mówiła, czy może zmienić ciało tylko raz. Ani jak długo żyła jako mężczyzna, przed swoją tranzycją.  
– Jak jaszczurki – mówi, gdy ból zaczyna powoli ustępować, bo domyśla się, że to nie taka tranzycja, jak ta u ludzi. – Więc umarłam, a jednak żyję – dodaje, wracając do tego co istotne.   
Myśl o tym, że to jakiś rodzaj życia po śmierci – przynajmniej w dosłownym znaczeniu – odrzuca.  
– Jak to możliwe?  
– Nadpisanie czasu, jedno z wielu – odpowiada Doktor, wpatrzony teraz w odczyt śrubokrętu. – Ale dlaczego? I kto je otwiera? – mruczy już do siebie samego.

Tak jak wyjaśnia to Doktor, Grace jest zawieszona w temporalnym zatrzymaniu. Choć jest żywa, nie istnieje.  
– Nikt nie jest w stanie odnaleźć cię po twojej sygnaturze czasoprzestrzennej dalej niż do momentu twojego upadku z dźwigu – mówi ze współczuciem. – Dla swoich bliskich umarłaś, a w twoim grobie leży twoje ciało.  
– Zniknę, kiedy już naprawisz to pęknięcie – domyśla się Grace.  
Nie ma w niej o to żalu. W końcu już raz umarła, a życie miała dobre. Ma tylko nadzieję, że Aaron pojawił się na pogrzebie. I że Graham i Ryan sobie bez niej radzą.  
Doktor jednak kręci głową.  
– Nikt nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, co się z tobą stanie – mówi.  
I choć Doktor próbuje to ukryć, w jego tonie Grace wyczytuje, że nie tylko zniknięcie lub zostanie są możliwymi opcjami.

*

– Kilka miesięcy?! – dziwi się Graham, a Grace kiwa głową.  
To był dziwny czas, wspomina, spoglądając to na Grahama, to na słuchającego w milczeniu Ryana.  
– Z początku myślałam, że po prostu zajmie się szukaniem rozwiązań i tylko tym – mówi. – Ale z Doktorem chyba jest tak, że nie da się nie zostać w jakimś stopniu jego towarzyszką – dodaje, z ledwo krytą radością.  
Wie, że może nie powinny cieszyć jej tak bardzo te wszystkie przygody, kiedy Ryan i Graham byli bez niej, ale…  
– Babciu, przecież cię znamy – odzywa się po raz pierwszy Ryan, a w jego głosie wybrzmiewa ciepło. – To oczywiste, że czerpałaś radość, z życia, które dostałaś – mówi, a Graham kiwa, na potwierdzenie jego słów.

*

W chaosie bitwy trudno się zorientować. Doktor biegnie z ciekawoskanerem w wyciągniętej przez siebie dłoni, cudem wymijając pociski laserowe, padające od bomb budynki, walczących którejkolwiek ze stron. Nikt zresztą nie zwraca na niego, ani na jego towarzyszki uwagi.  
– Mógłbym przysiąc, że już mijaliśmy ten oddział! – krzyczy przez ramię, a przynajmniej tak się zdaje Grace pośród dobiegającego zewsząd ryku i jazgotu.  
– Co masz na myśli?! – odkrzykuje Liv, mocniej ściskając dłoń Helen.  
– To już niedaleko! – krzyczy zamiast odpowiedzi Doktor. – Widzicie te ruiny?! – dodaje, wskazując coś przed sobą, czego żadna z nich nie potrafi dobrze zobaczyć w pełzającym nisko, tłustym dymie.  
Doktor jednak nie czeka na ich odpowiedź. Ponagla tylko do szybszego biegu.  
– Jeszcze tylko trochę! – próbuje wołać z zaciśniętymi zębami i Grace tyle uwagi poświęca nad zastanowieniem się nad stanem jego uzębienia, że nie zostaje jej już energii na martwienie się tym, że coś musi się w tych ostatnich stopach stać.  
A potem wpadają już między niskie ściany z jasnego materiału i Grace czuje się tak jakby zanurzała się w melasie. Złotoróżowe światło wieczoru jeszcze potęguje to poczucie i dobrą chwilę zajmuje jej skupienie się na otaczającej ją rzeczywistości.  
– Cicho tu – dziwi się Helen. – Za cicho – dodaje, wbrew zagrożeniu wyglądając na zewnątrz przez nieistniejącą ścianę.  
– Jakiś rodzaj pola siłowego? – proponuje Liv, wciąż trzymając jej dłoń.  
Zupełnie jakby bez niej miała utonąć, myśli ze zrozumieniem Grace. Nie mówi jednak nic, wciąż walcząc z poczuciem, że brnie przez zbyt gęste powietrze.  
– Nie, tu nie ma żadnego pola siłowego – odpowiada Doktor, badając miejsce po ścianie swoim śrubokrętem.  
A jednak, odgłosy bitwy są tu na tyle ciche, że mogą rozmawiać bez krzyczenia, a ciekawoskaner w drugiej dłoni Doktora wyje nad wyraz głośno.  
– Doktorze – odzywa się z trudem Grace. – Potrzebuję… – Zanim jednak skończy, Liv już wyciąga z podręcznej apteczki przenośny respirator.  
– Usiądź – zarządza, zainstalowawszy urządzenie na twarzy Grace. – Doktorze, my zostaniemy…  
Grace jednak kręci głową.  
– Chcę zobaczyć, co sprowadziło mnie do życia – protestuje, przysiadając na niskim murku, który przetrwał wybuch bomby, czy cokolwiek zrównało ten budynek z ziemią. – Potrzebuję tylko chwili.  
Liv przygląda jej się przez chwilę krytycznie, ale w końcu kiwa głową i zaczyna objaśniać ustawienia respiratora. Doktor jednak nie wygląda na zadowolonego. Grace już i tak wymogła na nim zgodę na wyjście z TARDIS… Właściwie, to nie tyle wymogła, co stwierdziła stanowczo, że nie będzie słuchać rozkazów białego mężczyzny, kiedy chodzi o sprawę jej nie-śmierci i nie przeszkadza jej, że to niebezpieczne. Teraz nie próbuje powtarzać, że zbyt wiele jej grozi, choć Grace widzi wszystkie jego argumenty, w pełnym niepokoju spojrzeniu, którym ją obrzuca. Martwi się, myśli ze zrozumieniem. Ja też, dodaje szczerze, zaciskając dłoń na respiratorze. Ale nie ma mowy, żebym miała czekać w TARDIS i zamartwiać się bezczynnie.  
– Duplikacja temporalna – mruczy tymczasem Doktor i żadna z nich nie jest pewna, czy mówi do siebie samego, czy do nich. – Bitwa pod Telouun nie była temporalna – dodaje zaaferowanym tonem głosu. – Sam tutaj… jestem, zapamiętałbym, gdyby to była bitwa czasu. A jednak… Może próbuję zmienić ją zbyt mocno? Nie. Nie. Nie zrobiłem nic takiego.  
– Może zrobisz w przyszłości? – wtrąca Helen, na co Doktor podrywa głowę w jej kierunku. – Może to dlatego, że jest ciebie tutaj dwóch?  
I znów jest tak jakby zobaczył ducha, zaraz jednak odrzuca tę sugestię.  
– Nie wiem, co będzie w przyszłości, ale przecież wiemy już, że te pęknięcia otwierały się w różnych miejscach i czasach. W całym wszechświecie. Nie tylko tam, gdzie i kiedy było mnie dwóch. Albo więcej. I nie w każdym miejscu i czasie, w którym było mnie dwóch lub więcej one się otworzyły.  
Nie wiesz, co będzie w przyszłości, myśli Grace, wstając powoli. Ale wszystkie widzimy, że cię to martwi.  
– Nie wiesz, co będzie w przyszłości – mówi w tym samym momencie Helen. – Ale chyba się domyślasz, prawda? – dodaje, a w jej głosie słychać niepokój.  
– Mam kilka teorii – odpowiada Doktor powoli, tonem, który nie wróży niczego dobrego. – Ale teraz mamy rozdarcie temporalne do zbadania – dodaje raźniej. – Chodźmy.

O ile zewnętrze, poza pozostałościami części ścian i kilku murków zostało całkowicie wyburzone, o tyle w środku budowla przetrwała prawie nienaruszona. Muszą zejść głęboko w piwnice, co zajmuje im więcej czasu niż zwykle, bo Grace nie jest w stanie nawet iść swoim normalnym tempem, a o bieganiu, które tak kocha Doktor, nie ma mowy.  
– To zresztą lepiej – próbuje przekonać siebie samego, w jednej dłoni wyciągając ciekawościskaner, w drugiej śrubokręt. – Przynajmniej nie powinniśmy wpaść na nic niespodziewanego.  
– Ciepło tu – mruczy Grace zdziwiona, bo spodziewała się raczej chłodu.  
Zaraz jednak Liv i Helen tłumaczą jej, że to naturalne, bo otula je ciepło skorupy Tempetis.  
– Przynajmniej tak jest tutaj – dodaje Liv, gdy zbliżają się do tego, co wygląda na ostatni już podest. – Na takiej Seffilun Zero płaszcz wyziębia a nie ogrzewa.  
Być może zamierza powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Doktor podnosi dłoń, wskazując na rozdarcie długie niczym samochód przewozowy, w komnacie przed nimi. Choć dla Grace wcale nie musi tego robić. Ona czuje się tak, jakby to rozdarcie ciągnęło ją do siebie za serce i płuca, próbując wydusić z niej ostatni oddech, ostatnie… Niedoczekanie wasze, myśli stanowczo. Kimkolwiek jesteście, nie odbierzecie mi mojego istnienia.  
– Grace… – zaczyna Doktor stanowczo, ale tym razem Grace nie zamierza protestować.  
– Zostanę tutaj – mówi z trudem. – Wy możecie zbadać to z bliska.

*

Doktor nie jest pewna jak zachowywać się wobec Grace. Próbuje być naturalna, ale podejrzewa, że nie do końca jej to wychodzi. Grace z pewnością jest Grace, sprawdziła w końcu. Poza tym ufa osądowi Grahama i Ryana. Po Solitraktu i po uwięzieniu Tzim-Sha zaufałaby im w tej jednej sprawie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Niemniej, wyczuwa z Grace jakiś gojący się z każdym dniem, ale jednak wciąż jeszcze istniejący brak. Jakby było coś, co powinna pamiętać. Jak jakieś miesiące życia, których nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, mimo że doskonale wie, że są tam, w jej przeszłości.

*

– Jest ogromne – mówi Helen, cicho, jednak nie dość cicho, by Grace jej nie dosłyszała.  
– Nie – zaprzecza Doktor. – Jest tylko większe niż te, które widzieliśmy do tej pory. – Ogromne są wielkości całych planet. – I takie wkrótce się pojawią, nie dodaje, choć każda z nich wyczuwa, że to chciałby właśnie powiedzieć.  
– Możesz je zamknąć? – prosi Liv, oglądając się na Grace, siedzącą na schodku i mocniej trzymającą przenośny respirator.  
Doktor kiwa krótko i rzuca jej śrubokręt soniczny.  
– Sprawdzę tylko dokąd prowadzi – mówi. – Ustawienie dwudzieste trzecie z pełną mocą i trzymaj go skierowanego na mnie. Inaczej to może być dość nieprzyjemne.  
– Helen, ty się tym zajmij – Liv oddaje jej śrubokręt, a sama wraca do Grace.  
– Może być i tak – zgadza się Doktor, a kiedy Helen włącza urządzenie i przeciągły świergot wypełnia pomieszczenie podchodzi do pęknięcia.  
Idzie z trudem, gdy każda komórka jego ciała wibruje, gotowa do duplikacji, zapętleń, powieleń – wszystkiego, co może zrzucić na niego uwolniony czas. Wszystkiego, co by się stało, gdyby nie geniusz Władców Czasu i technologia miniaturyzująca TARDIS. I gdyby nie jego towarzyszki, które mogą trzymać śrubokręt poza wpływem temporalnego skażenia.

Rozdarcie jest pochylone względem gruntu więc musi się przykucną i unieść głowę do góry, żeby zobaczyć co znajduje się po drugiej stronie. Przez szparę szeroką na dwie pięści nie widać wiele, ale dość, by Doktora przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Znajome brudnopomarańczowe gwiazdozbiory wyglądają na niego, jakby kpiąc, że nie domyślił się jeszcze, gdzie znajduje się źródło tego wszystkiego. Obłe, pieprzniczkowate kształty przelatują eskadrami, zbyt wysoko, by dało się usłyszeć ich krzyki, ale przecież on doskonale wie, co krzyczą. Z bliska za to dobiega bardziej ludzki, przerażony wrzask, wylewając się falą w strumień czasu. Gdzieś muszą być też Władcy Czasu, walczący z Dalekami każdą dostępną im metodą, ale ten akurat krzyk nie brzmi wojowniczo. Ten krzyk brzmi jak zwykli Gallifreyanie, ginący w przegrywanej bitwie.  
Doktor cofa się gwałtownie od pęknięcia, z ulgą przyjmując czas wpływający na własne miejsce. Ledwie słyszy mówiącą coś Helen i odległe rzężenie Grace.  
– Doktorze! – przywołuje go do rzeczywistości Liv, gdy Helen wsuwa mu w dłoń śrubokręt.  
– Ach, tak, oczywiście. – Doktor otrząsa się i wybiera odpowiednie ustawienie.  
Rozdarcie przez chwilę opiera się próbie zamknięcia, ale wkrótce zaczyna się zasklepiać.  
– Co to takiego? – pyta Helen, gdy po pęknięciu nie zostaje najmniejszy ślad. – Co tam było?  
Doktor milczy długo, ale pod ich spojrzeniami się poddaje.  
– Gallifrey – odpowiada. – Tylko że to się jeszcze nie wydarzyło – dodaje, znów mówiąc niby to do nich, niby to do siebie.

*

– Więc poleciałyście z nim na Gallifrey? – pyta Graham, ciekawy planety Doktor.  
Grace jednak kręci głową.  
– On nie chciał nas tam zabrać. Nie w takim momencie, powiedział. Był… ukrywał to, ale był przerażony tym, co miało przyjść.  
– Wojną Czasu – wtrąca Ryan. – Doktor nam opowiadała – wyjaśnia, gdy Grace rzuca mu zdumione spojrzenie.  
– Tak – odpowiada. – Doktor bał się, że może się myli. Że może już się zaczęła i nie chciał narażać żadnej z nas.  
– Ale w jaki sposób cię ustabilizował, skoro te wszystkie pęknięcia dla niego dopiero mają się zdarzyć? – pyta przytomnie Ryan, a Grace wzdycha.  
– Właściwie to większość tych miesięcy, to wcale nie były przygody – przyznaje.

*

– Przecież i tak nas narażasz – zauważa przytomnie Helen, gdy Doktor przywołuje TARDIS. – Która z naszych przygód była bezpieczna?  
– Żeby tu wejść, biegłyśmy przez środek bitwy – dodaje Liv, pakując przenośny respirator.  
– Nie w ten sposób! – woła Doktor, w końcu dając ujście targającemu nim od miesięcy lękowi. – Sam nie chcę pakować się w Wojnę Czasu i nie będę na nią narażał was!  
– Przecież chcesz ją powstrzymać, póki jeszcze jest to możliwe – protestuje Helen, gdy Liv pomaga Grace się podnieść i wejść do TARDIS. – I my możemy ci w tym pomóc.  
– Ale nie wiem czy mi się uda – mówi, tym razem cicho, prawie z rezygnacją. – To może być zbyt wielkie, nawet na naszą czwórkę. To może być stały punkt czasu. Może zbyt wielu Władców Czasu chce tej wojny. Może oni wierzą, że uda im się pozbyć Daleków raz na zawsze. Nie wiem. I dlatego muszę sprawdzić. Sam.

*

– Wojna Czasu to prawdziwe piekło, prawda? – pyta Yaz.  
– Mogę się tylko domyślać, kochana – odpowiada Grace, rzucając jej długie spojrzenie znad czytanego magazynu. – Graham i Ryan ci powiedzieli?  
– Ryanowi się wymsknęło. Nie, nie przy Doktor – uspokaja Yaz. – Ale to prawda?  
– Po jego reakcji mogę podejrzewać, że gorzej. Dużo gorzej – mówi, nie do końca pewna, o co pyta Yaz. – Ale chyba nie to cię dręczy?  
Dziewczyna przysiada na oparciu drugiego fotela i zastanawia się przez chwilę. Tym razem wspomnienie nie jest aż tak boleśnie wyraźne.  
– To też – odpowiada w końcu. – Ona to wszystko przeżyła, a jednak pozostała dobra. Właściwie wcale nie widać w niej tego bólu. Nie, dopóki się jej dobrze nie zna. Właściwie… To wszystko sprawia, że myślę o swojej pracy – mówi powoli. – O tym jak ja wpływam na ludzi, jak… Czy na pewno to co robię jest dobre.  
– I jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? – ciekawi się Grace.  
– Nie wiem – stwierdza Yaz, choć tak naprawdę chciałaby powiedzieć: Nie jest. – Tylko że nie wiem co innego mogłabym robić – dodaje, choć właściwie to nie tak, że nie wie. Jest w końcu myśl, która kołacze się jej po głowie od dłuższego czasu.  
– Właściwie mogłabyś nie wracać, kochana – Grace ubiera tę myśl w słowa. – Mogłabyś tylko odwiedzać rodzinę i żyć na TARDIS, jeśli nie chcesz zapraszać ich tutaj – dodaje.  
– Rodzina Khanów na TARDIS? – śmieje się Yaz. – Nikt z nas tego nie chce.

*

TARDIS znika, zostawiając ją w chłodzie wieczoru.  
– Nie. Nie mogę was zabrać – powtarza Doktor, już całkiem spokojnie.  
Tak spokojnie, że żadna z nich się nie spiera.  
Grace rusza szybkim krokiem dobrze znanymi ulicami. Jest właściwie tak, jakby wcale nigdzie nie znikała. Jakby to była ta sama jesień.  
– Co ze mną? – pyta tylko Grace. – Zniknę, czy zostanę? Nie zamknąłeś wszystkich rozdarć. – dodaje, gdy Doktor rzuca jej nierozumiejące spojrzenie.  
– Być może nie będziesz w stanie ich wszystkich zamknąć – dodaje Helen przerażonym tonem, rozumiejąc o co chodzi Grace.  
– Ach, prawda! – Doktor klepie się w czoło, jakby ten „drobiazg” zupełnie wyleciał mu z głowy.  
– Więc? – ponagla Grace. – Nie mogę wrócić do Grahama i Ryana tylko po to, żeby znów umrzeć. Nie mogę im tego zrobić – dodaje stanowczo.  
– No dobrze – wzdycha Doktor. – Jeden przystanek po drodze. Jest takie miejsce, które powinno na to pomóc – mówi, przestawiając wajchy i przekręcając pokrętła. – To niebezpieczne i trudno wstrzelić się w odpowiednie okno temporalne, ale… Ale i tak, nie mamy wyboru. Nie powinno zająć nam długo – dodaje tonem, któremu Grace nie potrafi zaufać.  
Zastanawia się, czy Doktorowi uda się nie dopuścić do Wojny Czasu, czy też jego pesymizm okaże się dużo bliższy prawdy. Przecież wkrótce się dowiem, mówi sobie i ta świadomość uderza ją niczym taran, zmuszając do zatrzymania. Wkrótce znów zobaczy Doktor. Tę, która zdawała się nie być przytłoczona swoją przeszłością. I jego przyszłością. I, przede wszystkim, krótce znów zobaczy swoją rodzinę. Znów zacznie dla nich istnieć.


End file.
